1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to beverage container structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved beverage container support wherein the same is arranged for mounting to a chair arm for supporting a beverage container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Beverage containers of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art for the positioning and mounting of beverage containers relative to a chair construction such as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,960. Such further constructions are indicated in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,863,134; 4,795,211; and 4,728,147.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated there continues to be a need for a new and improved beverage container support as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing for biased mounting of a chair arm within an elongate cavity of the construction and permitting ease of displacement of the springs relative to the cavity and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.